Christmas Across Time
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: This is a special chapter that i made just for this holiday so i hope you like it :)


**Ok this is a Christmas special and i hope you like it its where all the Legend of zelda time-lines come together for Christmas and i thought it would be cute :3 enjoy and Read and Review btw i made this story as a present for AprilLilypegasi**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-3rd Person Pov-=-**

It was that time of the year again and all the Hero's, Villains and Princesses traveled through their portals to celebrate. The Hero of the Sky, Demise, Zelda, Impa and Ghirahim were the first to show up to the castle that was decorated for the holiday. As they entered the castle they got greeted by Din, Nayou and Faylore. They went over to their table and sat down while waiting for the others. The Heroes of Twilight, Time and Hyrule come through next as well as the Princesses and enemy's as well. Beast Ganon and Wolf Link come thundering through making a mess of the place as they chase each other. Midna, Zant and Zelda watch and laugh as the two play. Ganondorf and Young Link chuckle as once again those two make a mess and Young Zelda giggles as well. The four sword group is next and Green, Blue, Red, Vio, Shadow and Vatti come through with Shadow being flirty to Vio and Red clinging to Blue. They sit down and chat with the others. Then the Hero of Winds comes with his friends as well. After a while all the Heroes, Princess and Villains have arrived and the Goddesses let them celebrate Christmas. Everyone is having a fun time. Ghirahim is trying to get Link to play Pocky, Shadow hanging holly right above Red and Blue to get them to kiss, Vio telling him off about it, Beast Ganon and Wolf Link playing chase with Midna riding Ganon, The Hero of Wind's making gusts of Wind blow and Vatti riding the wind he makes, and the rest just sit and chat. Oni Appears and joins in as well with his Poe pets' and Re-dead children.

The Young Link greets the kids and plays with them. Oni watches as they play freeze red light green light. The goddesses give out presents to everyone and everyone gives the presents they brought to each other. After a while some of the Heroes leave and same with their villains and Princesses. The 3 groups remaining are the Hero of Time's group, Hero of Twilight and the Hero of Wind's. "So what should we do?" The Hero of Wind's asks. "I don't know" says Tetra. "How about Truth or Dare?" Midna says "That sounds awesome" Says Young Link. So the groups play Truth or Dare and things get interesting. Beast Ganon/Ganondorf was first and he dared Wolf Link to stick his nose in Ghirahim's ass. Ghirahim ran when he said that and Wolf Link stared at him like 'what…' but he chased after Ghira and eventually did it which cause Ghirahim to shriek. They walk back and Ghirahim is growling because he had a very cold nose shoved up his ass. The Hero of Wind's is next and he dares Demise to make Ghirahim wear a maid costume that has a really short skirt and lacy panties. Demise and Ghirahim stare at him before Ghirahim's face turns red and they look at each other. Demise smirks and Ghirahim bolts away. Demise chases after him and eventually captures him. He drags him into another room and later Demise comes out dragging Ghirahim with him. Ghira has a maid costume and with every move you can see his underwear and he is blushing bright red. Wolf Link goes behind Ghira and shoves his nose past the underwear and licks and it causes Ghirahim to do the most high pitched girly scream and he jumps and bolts away.

Everyone starts laughing really hard and it only causes Ghirahim to blush more. Tetra, TP Zelda and Midna had done their dares but they were simple kissing and makeout dares. Young Link dare's OoT Ganon to get Midna in a stripper's clothing. Ganon looks at Midna and she glares at Young Link before getting up and running so she won't be dressed up in a stupid stripper clothing. Ganon runs after her and catches her quickly before struggling and getting her into stripper wear. They both sit down but not before once again Wolf Link shoves his nose in her rear and licks causing her to shriek and start screaming at him. Just by the look in Wolf Link's eyes you can tell he is gleeful. SS Zelda and Young Zelda it was more kissing dares. It was SS Link's turn and he dared Wolf Link to lick Ghirahim and get him aroused but torcher him by letting him stay aroused. Wolf Link looks at Ghirahim and he closes his legs but Wolf Link is strong and does the dare. Ghirahim has his back to the others and leaves saying he will meet Demise and the others at home. They all aw but he leaves. Demise, Wolf Link and OoT Ganon still have to do their dares before everyone heads home. Impa wasn't playing. Wolf Link passed because he didn't want to transform to say his dare. Demise and Ganon both pass as well because its late any we all need sleep. Everyone leaves or at they think so. Outside of the castle Demise and Wolf Link walk around towards a dark spot. Wolf Link turns human and they start making out. "I'm glad your around and I wish I could see you more often bf" Demise says "Same here" TP Link says, they start making out again and start undressing and let's just say neither could walk properly after they woke up more so with Link than Demise.


End file.
